Holy Taco another Fing Mess!
by Jerus
Summary: Well maybe the last one was a little harsh but heres the real ending or is it?


Title:Another Fcking story.  
  
Subject: OH come on like you didnt see this coming that ending was just and ego stroke  
  
Even Neo was horribly blinded and lost trinity before saving the world. And with that we start  
  
She suddenly awoke choking and convulsing. She could hear strange voices around her.  
  
Voice 1: She's going into shock!  
  
Voice 2: I dont blame her I told you we should have plugged in and got her.  
  
Voice 3: It would have been too dangerous with Jerus becoming a virus in the system.  
  
She could feel a needle inserted into her arm and she began to go back to normal  
  
her heart began beating steadily. Her eyes opened and she saw her son and husband standing  
  
over her.  
  
Michael: Mom are you ok?  
  
Legolas: Give her a little room son.  
  
She sat up and noticed Morpheus, Goku, Sailor Moon, her son and husband, and a girl with   
  
blue hair standing around her.  
  
She spoke slowly and cautiously her breathing still a little labored.  
  
Legolin:What happened?  
  
Morpheus:You attempted to jack into the Fanfictrix but you were assaulted by the viraii   
  
Jerus and Nancy.  
  
Legolin:His girlfriend.... Damn thats what I had forgotten.  
  
The blue haired girl spoke up.  
  
Blue haired girl: Dont worry i didnt see it coming either and i'm his sister. Names Rose.  
  
Legolin looked at her confused.  
  
Legolin: Your trying to destroy your own brother?  
  
Rose: He's not my brother anymore. He's a psychotic monster. and only you can save the  
  
world of Fanfiction from his evil.  
  
Legolin: Why me?  
  
Morpehus: You are the other one.  
  
Legolin: Other one?  
  
Morpheus: Yes Neo is the one destined to save zion from smith but your destined to save the  
  
Fanfictrix from Jerus.  
  
Legolin: Again why me?  
  
Morpheus: because you've beat him before.  
  
she hung her head in shame.  
  
Legolin: He's too powerful I cant face him.  
  
Goku: Not as you are but with some training you will be ready.  
  
Morpheus: That was my line.  
  
Goku:Sorry.  
  
Meanwhile in Sunnydale  
  
Jerus and Nancy were on a rampage in broad daylight.  
  
Jerus tossed down a small girl whose jugular he had ripped out.  
  
Jerus: Ahh this is the most fun i've had in a while.  
  
Nancy finished draining blood from a pikachu who just happened to be there.  
  
Nancy: But where's Buffy? I want to kill her after i get an autograph.  
  
VOON: Stop there Evildoer!  
  
N&J: Huh?  
  
They turned at the same time and saw Buffy, Willow, Faith, Cordelia, and Dawn in sailor  
  
scout attire.  
  
Jerus: You've got to be Fcking kidding me.  
  
Nancy: Oooh ooh i wonder what there scout names are.  
  
Buffy: I am Sailor Slayer!  
  
Willow: I am Sailor Wicca!  
  
Faith: I'm Sailor Badassbitch!  
  
Jerus:Cool name.  
  
Cordelia: I am Sailor Stuckup!  
  
Dawn: And I am Sailor MiniSlayer  
  
all together: And together were the Sailor Scoobies!  
  
Jerus facefaulted while Nancy just giggled. Jerus got back to his feet and looked at them  
  
then at the author.  
  
Jerus: You've got to be Fcking kidding me.  
  
Author: Aww shut up your my avatar.  
  
Nancy: Hey how come Dawn's clothes are more revealing then the rest.  
  
Jerus: Because the authors a big perv?  
  
Author: Hey shut your Fucking mouth you are me!  
  
Jerus: Oh right. Well let's destroy these ladies.  
  
Suddenly his muscles began to grow larger and his hair stood up blonde.  
  
Faith: He's a Super Avatar!!!  
  
Jerus: Yes and now prepare to be destroyed. BIG BOOM ATTACK!!!!  
  
A huge ball of energy flew down and slammed into them exploding leaving a large crater.  
  
Nancy walked over to the edge of the crater and looked at the lifeless bodies in it.  
  
Nancy: Uhh shouldn't they have turned to ash?  
  
Just then Excel and Hyatt ran by with a backpack full of Pokeballs with the pokemon gang  
  
chasing them. Jerus looked up as he powered down.  
  
Jerus: She will be coming soon my love now we can destroy her once and for all.  
  
And with that they dissappeared.  
  
--meanwhile on the ship in the realworld--  
  
Sailor moon:My god he's already infected almost the entire Fanfictrix!  
  
Morpheus: Are your ready?  
  
Legolin was lying in the plug in chair.  
  
Legolin: Lets do it.  
  
They jacked her in. She was suddenly surrounded by several people. One was wearing tennis shoes  
  
called tennis and carrying a sprite bottle he was a Saiyan and had a I love to bang cats  
  
shirt on. the other was a man in a labcoat who was speaking nonsense. a sheep and two normal  
  
looking people made up the rest of the group.  
  
Legolin: Who are you?  
  
Group: We are the Iron Authors only by using our power can you beat the two.  
  
Legolin: but who are you?  
  
They spoke one by one as listed above:  
  
1st one: I am a teenage Hermaphrodite who is in love with artemis from sailor moon i am Oscar.  
  
2nd one: I am Dotcor Tinhiker liek tyhe roden staute.  
  
3rd. one: I am Sheep infamous for my fanfics they cause SHEEP HURTING.  
  
4th one: I am the Ruler of bad scene changes I am Shakari!  
  
5th one: Creator of the pedophilic story Chibi Usa's 7th birthday I am Robert Tsunai!  
  
From above she could see hundreds of sattelites.  
  
Group: Those are the MST'ERS we have joined forces with them to donate all of our power to  
  
you defeat Jerus and Nancy and restore The fanfictrix.  
  
Legolin agreed and suddenly she could feel energy siphoning into her body.  
  
When it was over she walked down the empty city road and saw Jerus and Nancy standing there as   
  
it began to rain.  
  
Legolin: It ends tonight.  
  
Jerus: I know it does I've already seen the ending to the fic.  
  
Nancy stepped to his side but he put his hand across her chest.  
  
Jerus: I can handle her my love.  
  
He turned and kissed Nancy lovingly.  
  
Jerus: Just watch the show.  
  
He waited till she was gone and then looked at Legolin.  
  
Jerus: Lets go!  
  
He lunged at her hitting her in the breast as she kicked him in the abdomen.  
  
They both were sent flying back 50 feet and they lunged at each other viscious assaults to   
  
both of them. She was slammed through a high rise building. He was sent crashing forming a giant crater.  
  
After an long time Jerus had the upper hand. He approached her broken form wiping blood from his lip.  
  
Jerus: Like I told you last time i always win.  
  
She mumbled something and he leaned down grabbing her throat.  
  
Jerus: Now time to...  
  
He was cut off as a blade impaled him from behind. He turned and saw Nancy with a tear.   
  
Nancy: I'm sorry.  
  
Suddenly Legolin released all of the stored up energy into him causing a blinding flash.  
  
scene change to the regular Fanfictrix  
  
Nancy was sitting on a bench sighing. Legolin walked over and sat beside her.  
  
Nancy: I didn't want to do it but he wasn't the man i had fallen for.  
  
Legolin: Thank you for saving us all.  
  
Nancy just cried as Legolin left to her own family. When Legolin was gone  
  
Nancy rubbed her stomache tenderly.  
  
Nancy: Don't worry baby soon enough soon enough.  
  
The End?  
  
You never know.  
  
But most likely yes. 


End file.
